Friends are Friends Forever
by Dark Saint
Summary: A songfic I wrote at the end of my Junior Year at HighSchool. about Tai, Sora, Matt, and Izzy's graduation. lyrics from Michael W. Smith's 'Friends'


Greetings from the Dark Realms! I, DarkSaint, have returned from the shadows and morbid regions of lurking and writer's block and... *scream of horror* grounding. A little advice kiddies - DON'T get two marks 'D' or below on your report card in the same grading period when your parents were both straight 'A' students.  
  
ANYHEW! This songfic was written during the past week between the 'UNGODLY' (as Britts would say) hours of 1 and 3:30 am thanks to finals and tests and hunting down Seniors to sign my yearbook during normal time. So any random 'Mimi's a ditz' or 'Davis is an idiot' moments I apologize for in advance. Flames are still accepted though...  
The idea for this has been in the back of my mind for a long while, and I was going to save it for when my class graduates next year. But my school's losing some great kids this year, so it's getting published now, on the day that they leave.   
(To see a small listing of dedications, scroll down to the _very_ bottom)  
Please review when you're done. Thanks y'alls! -DS-   
  
  
~Disclaimer~  
I do not own Digimon, nor do I own the characters which I am using in the below story. They belong to some group of people who are actually making MONEY off of them - which I am not.  
I also don't claim rights for the lyrics to "Friends", which is sung by Michael W. Smith. (Written by Michael W. and Deborah Smith. Copywrite Meadowgreen Music Co. 1982) At least that's what it says on my cd case... If you can, find and listen to it sometime!  
  
  
  
'Friends (are Friends Forever)'  
by DarkSaint  
  
  
  
~ Packing up the dreams God planted ~  
~ In the fertile soil of you ~  
  
  
"Wh-a-AT?!! You're _not_ going to college?!!"  
  
"I never said that. The group is touring through the summer, then I'll be back in time for Freshman Orientation," the young man stretched out his arms, attempting to get comfortable in the old wooden desk. "You never could pay attention in this place could you, Kamiya."  
  
The other boy laughed, "Yeah, well..." switching to another subject, Tai tilted his head back to stare at another boy seated behind him. "What's the count, Iz'?"  
  
Glancing at his watch, the red-head quickly calculated, "Five minutes and thirteen-point-forty-five seconds."  
  
"It's hard to believe these are our last few minutes of school. After today, we'll all be going our separate ways." Sora commented, permitting a small sigh to escape past her lips.  
  
"After today we've _earned_ the freedom we're getting. I've been stuck in this prison for twelve years and once they let me out I'm never looking back!" Kicking his feet up on the chair in front of him, Tai closed his eyes, smiling contently.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Whoa!" but the boy quickly repositioned himself and lowered his feet as the kid in front of him glared. "Sorry." The three friends laughed while he rubbed the back of his neck. "Shut up..."  
  
  
~ I can't believe the hopes He's granted ~  
  
  
Allowing herself to calm down, Sora looked at Izzy, "So Matt's going on a tour with the Teenage Wolves and Tai's helping to coach a soccer camp, what are your summer plans?"  
  
"Well," the boy began, closing his laptop to give his full attention to the question at hand.  
  
"I sense a long-and-confusing explanation in the air." said Matt in a fearful voice.  
  
Going along with his friend's joking tone, Tai mocked an attempt to escape. "Can't... reach... door! Must... get away... The room... filing up with... big words! Suffocation.... inevitable... goodbye..."  
  
"Very funny," Izzy sneered as Tai made choking noises. "I was merely going to state that I have been accepted as an intern at the Tokyo-Tech Research Lab. The professors are very interested in my theories of the Digital World, as well as probabilities of multiple gates to further dimensions."  
  
"Hey, I actually understood that!" Tai smiled, sitting up on his elbows where he had fallen out of his chair during his mock-dying scene.  
  
Matt raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Who'd have thought?"  
  
"Be nice boys..." cautioned Sora as she tapped her boyfriend in the arm.  
  
"Yes, 'dear'," Matt sarcastically replied.  
  
"Okay 'Mom'," sulked Tai, again following in the blonde's joke as he pulled himself back into his desk. "So what are you keeping yourself occupied with?"  
  
"My dad's staying with us for a few weeks before I go with him to Kyoto for a month. Time?"  
  
  
~ Means a chapter in your life is through ~  
  
  
"One-point-two minutes."  
  
Matt stared at the floor with a tint of sadness, "Sounds like we all have a full schedule."  
  
"Yeah..." Tai ran a hand through his wild brown hair. "These last few moments might be all that we have left together."  
  
Sora shook her head, "Oh Tai, don't be so over-dramatic."  
  
"Commencement is only a week from today." reminded Izzy.  
  
"With the way my family's been carrying on, you'd think I was disappearing from the face of the earth." Matt chuckled.  
  
Izzy smiled, "My mother shares the same sentiments."  
  
"Same with mine." sighed Sora.  
  
"Well Kari can't wait to get rid of me." Tai groaned.  
  
"What makes you think that?" inquired Izzy.  
  
Tai smiled his goofy grin as he watched the clock count down to it's final seconds. "Supposedly she's got practically all my things packed and ready for me. FAREWELL ODAIBA HIGH!"  
  
The four friends joined their classmates in celebrating as the final bell sounded the end of the year for seniors. *~*  
  
  
~ We'll keep you close as always ~  
~ It won't even seem you've gone ~  
  
  
"KAARRRIIII!!!"  
  
"Uh-oh..." Barely being able to guess what was wrong with her brother this time, Kari Kamiya quickly ran to the doorway of their room. Laughing at the sight of a young man buried in a pile of clean laundry, the girl took another step into the room. "You whined?"  
  
"No!" came the muffled reply. After a few seconds of struggle, Tai's head became visible amid the scattered clothes. "I don't whine." Pushing his way through the soccer jerseys and pairs of jeans, he finally managed to escape their grasp. "I thought you said you were going to help me pack up my stuff?!"  
  
His younger sister shook her head, "No, I said I'd help _sort_ your things. I put the items that you 'borrowed' from me in those bags over there, and your half of the laundry... _was_ folded on your bed."  
  
"Yeah, well thanks." grumbled Tai as he began to pick up his clothes, stuffing them into different gym bags. "I thought you already had your 'dream room' planned for when I leave."  
  
"I do..." Kari murmured, kneeling to help her brother with his mess.  
  
The boy laughed as he jumped down the ladder of their bunk beds, "Really? I've only got a few days left before camp starts," making his way to a simple dresser, Tai began looking through the drawers for other items to take with him. "And with the little 'help' you've already given me in packing, I'd figure you didn't want me to leave."  
  
Biting her lip a moment, Kari set the t-shirt she had folded in one of the bags before walking to Tai, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
  
~ Cause our hearts, in big and small ways ~  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I don't, Tai," the boy's sister admitted. "I'm really going to miss you when you're gone."  
  
Tai smiled and hugged her back, "I'm gonna miss you too, Kari. But I'm still here for another week. So we can all have fun until then."  
  
"Yeah... I know."  
  
Releasing the younger girl, Tai's attention went back to the task of searching the dresser for lost articles.  
  
"Besides," Kari smiled, still helping her brother. "Yolei and Davis and TK will still be around."  
  
  
~ Will keep the love that keeps us strong ~  
  
  
Carrying an entire drawer up to his bunk, the elder Kamiya's mouth twisted in a sly grin. "About that... A few rules while I'm gone."  
  
"Oh really?" laughed Kari as she tossed him a pair of socks.  
  
"One - no being alone with TK. Two - no letting TK near you what-so-ever."  
  
"Oh, c'mon Tai..."  
  
"Three - "  
  
"You do know you have no power of any of this once you leave?" *~*  
  
  
~ And friends are friends forever ~  
~ If the Lord's the Lord of them ~  
~ And a friend will not say 'Never' ~  
~ Cause the welcome will not end ~  
  
  
"So you can really come?! That's great Mimi!"  
  
"Yeah I know!" Mimi stretched out on her bed in New York City as she talked on the phone with Sora. "Do you honestly think that after missing Joe-chan's graduation last year I would say 'no' to coming to yours?!"  
  
Halfway around the world, her Japanese comrade giggled, "I still can't believe you skipped out on his!"  
  
"Well it was all Momma's fault. She was too worried I'd be kidnaped or something."  
  
Sora couldn't help smiling at the sound of Mimi's sulking voice through the phone. She also couldn't wait to see her friend again!  
  
"Oh well. I'm coming this year and she won't stop me!" Pausing a moment to think, the teen bit her lip as a roadblock suddenly erected itself. "Actually, the only problem now is finding a nice hotel room within the budget Papa gave me..."  
  
"Hotel?! What do you need a hotel for?!" Sora nearly fell out of her chair as she shouted into the phone.  
  
Mimi's reply was short lived as the other girl cut her off.  
  
"To stay at whi–"  
  
"Mimi, you're always welcome at my place. I'll have a bed ready for you in no time!"  
  
"Really? Great! Now I have more cash to spend on a new outfit!"  
  
Sora rolled her eyes, groaning slightly, "Mimi...."  
  
  
~ Though it's hard to let you go ~  
~ In the Father's hands we know ~  
  
  
"...Alright. See you Wednesday Mimi! Sayonara." hanging up, Sora walked onto the balcony in search of her mother. "Mom?"  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi shifted her eyes from the flowers she was trimming to her daughter. "Sora, good, you can help me with these plants." Handing one of the flower pots to the girl, she inquired, "How is Mimi?"  
  
"Fine... She's coming to graduation."  
  
The woman smiled, "Wonderful! Just put that on the sill."  
  
Following her mother's example, Sora set the colorful blossom down, making sure just enough sunlight danced upon it's petals. "Mom, is it alright if Mimi stays with us while she's here?"  
  
"Sora, you know your father is also coming this week. Our apartment is small enough as it is."  
  
"Please mom..." stepping in the way of her superior, Sora pleaded with the older woman. "You know that Mimi is my best friend. She can sleep in my room and dad can still have the couch if he wants! Please...."  
  
  
~ That a lifetime's not too long ~  
~ To live as friends ~  
  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi sighed. Her daughter's plan did seem logical, and she couldn't find any other reason to turn down Sora's friend. Taking out a pitcher to fill with water, she finally responded, "Is there enough room for Mimi's things?"  
  
"Yes." Actually, Sora was unsure of how much 'necessary' luggage would be accompanying her stylish friend, but she'd find a way to squeeze it all in somehow.  
  
"And do you know what you're taking with you to your father's apartment?"  
  
"It's already even packed and stored right by my door."  
  
"Well then..." her mother straightened, stepping over to the two plants and sprinkling them with the water. "I suppose if you can handle Mimi _and_ your father _and_ me trying to keep my wits about me --" her sentence was abruptly brought to a halt as Sora attacked her mother with a quick embrace.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! You're the best!" the girl smiled, thankful that she hadn't promised her friend something she couldn't deliver. "Maybe while she's here, the three of us can have a 'friends day out.'"  
  
Standing puzzled, her mother asked, "Three of who?"  
  
"Mimi, me, and you." Sora explained. Glancing at the clock, she gasped, "Oh shoot! Tai's meeting me at the soccer field for one final rematch! That was ten minutes ago! I've gotta run. Bye mom!"  
  
As her daughter dashed out the door, Mrs. Takenouchi grinned, happy that her baby considered her a friend. Yet there was a twinge of sadness in her face as she remembered a time when that same little girl would call out those exact same words. Though back then, she wasn't a grown woman that she would soon have to let fly. *~*  
  
  
~ And with the faith and love God's given ~  
~ Springing from the hope we know ~  
  
  
"Mom, we'll be fine!" Matt hastily tried to explain. "All the guys have cell phones and grandma gave me enough money to rent each of us an apartment if I felt like it."  
  
Nancy Takaishi began to clear her plate from dinner as she spoke with her son. "I just don't like this idea of traveling all over Japan with no supervision. You'll be away for three whole months!"  
  
The young man rolled his eyes, "Not even that long. And we're going to be high school graduates. I've taken care of dad and me since I was ten. I could handle a bus full of roadies and band members."  
  
It was then that TK decided to chime in, "Yeah mom. Those guys only came home tattered and beaten after a manic fan attack once last week!"  
  
"You're not helping!" his older brother harshly whispered at the boy before returning to his normal voice. "We know how to take care of ourselves. Like I said, it's not really the whole summer and I'll be back in time for college." Finding that the grim look on his mother's face was still very apparent, Matt sighed and attempted to try another route. "Look, I'll make sure I call you guys each week to tell you how it's going. If you don't like how it sounds, we'll pay for your subtrain ticket and you can come with us for the rest of the tour."  
  
Nancy smiled a moment, "Funny Matt... You know I couldn't do that."  
  
"Oh, c'mon. Just send TK here to stay with the Motomiya's for a few weeks..." the elder blonde jested as he ruffled his sibling's hair.  
  
TK's eyes flew wide open as his head shook rapidly back and forth. "No way! I'll go on tour and _you_ stay at Davis's place!"  
  
"Yeah right! His crazed-fangirl sister would keep me as a collector's item!" Matt laughed.  
  
  
~ Ooo... ~  
~ We will pray the joy you'll live in ~  
~ Is the strength that now you show ~  
  
  
Wiping away a small tear, Nancy paused from cleaning up. "This is what I'll miss. Seeing you two get along so well." Fighting more droplets from falling, she walked towards Matt and held him close in a gentle hug. "It's just so hard to hear you talk about leaving us. I had to let you go once. This time you'll be going away forever."  
  
"Mom..." Matt began, his face turning a slight red. Hugs were never one of his favorite things.  
  
Finally letting go, the woman just stared at him with a proud shine in her eyes. "But it's true, you are grown up, and your father has raised you to be an amazing young man."  
  
"Well you must've had a hand in on that too, Mom." TK commented.  
  
"No doubt." Matt nodded in agreement.  
  
Smiling again, Ms. Takaishi said, "Which is why I know you'll do just fine." Stepping back to the sink, she began washing the dishes. "Just stay out of trouble on the road."  
  
"Don't worry...." Matt assured her, lending a hand at the work.  
  
"Yeah," TK joked. "We'll just see you on the news, being taken away by the cops for reckless driving of a tour bus while attempting to tune your guitar."  
  
The older boy threw a towel at TK to dry with. "I'll just take you over to Davis's right now!" *~*  
  
  
~ But we'll keep you close as always ~  
~ It won't even seem you've gone ~  
  
  
"That sounded great Izzy..." a bored teenage girl stated.  
  
The boy she was talking to sighed, "That's why your attention was focused on the new screen saver I designed instead of my speech."  
  
"Sorry," It was pretty hard for anyone to miss the bright 'FAREWELL MY ADOLESCENT PRISON!!!' flashing across a monitor screen every five seconds. "Maybe if you take out a few of those technical terms..."  
  
Izzy stared at his speech in thought, "Hmm... Your criticism is well noted, Yolei. I agree that the extensive vocabulary is perhaps used too frequently, however, I am unsure of how to restate my sentences without losing the primary concept."  
  
"Which is...?"  
  
"Our schooling is now finished and hopefully we all remember the friendships we made." Apparently if the main focus couldn't even be understood, then Izzy had a lot of rewriting to do and a very short period in which to complete it.  
  
His friend perked up, "Perfecto! Just talk like you're addressing a room only containing a bunch of Davis clones!"  
  
"That's a bit to scary to think about..." Izzy laughed.  
  
"Yeah, your right." shuddered Yolei. She didn't personally have anything against Davis, the guy just got on her nerves one too many times every day. "Maybe you should take a break then. Your mom told me you've been working on this ever since school let out."  
  
Once again, he had to admit that the girl was right. He hadn't thought about much else the past five days except for his Valedictorian speech. While Izzy slipped his papers into a random folder, Yolei opened her backpack and began searching for something. "Hey, Izzy?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
As he crossed the room to where his younger friend was sitting, Yolei pulled out a small package and handed it to him. "This is for you. Call it a.... Graduation present."  
  
Examining the gift a moment, Izzy inquired, "What is it?"  
  
"Well you'll just have to open it, won't you?"  
  
  
~ Cause our hearts, in big and small ways ~  
~ Will keep the love that keeps us strong ~  
  
  
"If it's for graduation, why are you giving this to me now?"  
  
"Because," the girl started, then bit her lip as she tried to think of a good explanation without giving away what was inside the wrapping paper. "Just open it. That'll help me answer."  
  
"Alright." Pulling away the ribbon, Izzy unveiled a handheld electronic of some sort.  
  
Watching him push buttons in an attempt to figure out the mechanism, Yolei began to explain, "It's sort of a pocket yearbook type thing I guess. You can file a whole bunch of people's photos and names and email and other information."  
  
The boy's mouth twisted upward in a huge grin. "Prodigious!"  
  
"I'm glad you like it!" in the same manner, a smile quickly spread across her face as well. "The six of us wanted to get you guys something, so we each teamed up and got these for you. Cody and Kari gave one to Sora, Matt got his from TK, Davis is supposed to give his to Tai, and I wanted to give you yours. Ken would have come with me, except he still has finals this week." The glow in her face faded a moment as she folder her arms across her chest. "I still think it's unfair that seniors get out a week before everyone else."  
  
"You won't think that once you're at the top of the school. Hey, there's already data in here..." pressing a few buttons, Izzy easily access pre-created accounts for most of the digital gang.  
  
Yolei nodded, "Yeah. We put each of our pictures, emails, and a memory from over the years in there for you. That way you guys can't forget us."  
  
"Thank you. This is definitely one gift which will come in handy over the years." Izzy set the small electronic on his desk as he pulled out his speech once again. "I probably should begin rewriting this. Only ninety-four-thousand, five-hundred and nine-point-twenty seconds until graduation."  
  
His friend sank back down in her position against the bed. "And here we go again....." *~*  
  
  
~ And friends are friends forever ~  
  
  
"...You have all come far in your years of learning. Each of you have developed into young ladies and gentlemen, with great -- "  
  
"Somebody shoot me..." Tai groaned barely loud enough for his friends to hear, attempting not to fall out of his seat in the Odaiba High School auditorium.  
  
Next to him Matt shrugged, "Sorry, left my gun at home. All I have is a candy mint in my pocket."  
  
"Just settle down you guys," Sora kindly reprimanded them. "Izzy should be speaking just as soon as Principal Yorimota is finished."  
  
Eyes opening wide in horror at the thought of hearing his friend ramble on in a language that for the most part he wouldn't understand, Tai faced Matt in a moment of desperation, "Forget the gun and give me that mint! Maybe it's poisonous."  
  
"If it is then I'm going to be the one to eat it!"  
  
Sora shook her head, "You two are hopeless."  
  
  
~ If the Lord's the Lord of them ~  
  
Finally the principal's monotone voice trailed to a finish as he introduced the Valedictorian speaker. "So now I hand over the podium to this years most prestigious student, Koushiro Izumi."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Izzy stepped up to the front of the stage and cleared his throat. "Thank you Mr. Yorimota. My fellow students, today -- "  
  
Back in his seat, Tai sighed, "Here we go."  
  
"Wake me when we get to throw our hats in the air..."  
  
Sora shook her boyfriend's head off of her shoulder, "Knock it off Matt. I'll bet if you listen this might not be that bad. It's Izzy after all."  
  
"That's our point." Tai leaned over his friend so he could see Sora. "He's our friend, but we all know his speech is gonna be just as long and pointless as the last one!"  
  
"Would you just be quiet then so I can hear it?" the girl nearly barked back.  
  
  
~ And a friend will not say 'Never' ~  
  
  
"Davis, if you don't move your wild hair out of my way I'll rip it off of your head!"  
  
"What the heck did I do?!"  
  
Near the back of the auditorium, Yolei glared at the younger boy. "You keep moving around and blocking my view of Izzy! Now just sit back and don't move!"  
  
On the other side of Davis, TK whispered to Kari, "Next time we should have someone else other than Yolei in charge of the video camera."  
  
"TK, don't be so mean..." his friend giggled.  
  
"Actually, I don't see why any of us let those two sit next to each other." Joe commented, pushing his glasses up on his nose as he watched the two younger kids in front of him bicker at each other. "We all know that they never get along."  
  
Mimi squeezed his hand, "Stop thinking about it, Joe. Just picture how much fun we'll have watching the video later."  
  
"Yes," the boy sitting on the other side of Yolei agreed. "Izzy's mouth will be moving, but their voices will be coming out of it."  
  
"Heh... I suppose that could be worth a laugh, Ken." Joe agreed.  
  
"I can see Izzy. Do you want me to take the camera, Yolei?" the young boy next to Joe offered. Unfortunately for him, this only angered the girl more.  
  
"No, Cody. I can handle this!"  
  
"Alright..." sitting back in his chair, Cody frowned, "I don't think I'll ever understand why she gets so upset over little things."  
  
Joe just laughed dryly before commenting, "Do we really want to know, though?"  
  
Glancing back up to the stage, most of the congregation was listening to Izzy. "...and each of us should try to remember the lessons that we learned here."   
  
  
~ Cause the welcome will not end ~  
  
  
Pausing a moment, Izzy folded the rest of his speech, stuffing it into one of his pockets. "I could recite the final few paragraphs I have written, but I'm not going to."  
  
  
~ Though it's hard to let you go ~  
  
  
"Instead, I hope it will be alright if I simply 'wing it'."   
  
Taking a breath, the boy continued. "Look around this room. I guarantee that by doing so, each of us is able to see at least one person who has affected the past eighteen-or-so years of our lives. Personally, I see over a dozen."  
  
  
~ In the Father's hands we know ~  
  
  
"This person could be a parent, a teacher, a fellow student, or maybe someone from our past who mysteriously appeared here tonight. In any case, these people who I am talking about surround us tonight. They are in front, behind, and right next to us. They probably taught us a valuable lesson in life. Whether it was how to read and write or, which way is left and which is right, or maybe even how to tell which computer system comes with the best package deal. Perhaps a few of us are even fortunate enough that they shared with us many wisdoms and important moments in our lives."  
  
  
~ That a lifetime's not too long ~  
  
  
"Basically what I'm getting at is this: Many people come and go in our lives. Some of them leave small markings in our past, others may just slip away to be forgotten forever. But the few who accompany us on our path for great distances, those who come to us and remain in our hearts and minds for years, they are the most important out of anyone else in the entire universe."  
  
  
~ To live as friends ~  
  
  
Looking into the audience, Izzy smiled as he concluded his speech. "They are the ones which we call our friends. And as our senior year - the final year of our adolescent lives - comes to a close, and we all part to go our own separate ways, I wish to leave you all with one final thought. It is a hope, that each of us, no matter where we go, no matter how far we are in life, are able to look back upon this class and the years leading up to it, and remember the people who mattered the most - our friends." *~*  
  
  
~ And friends are friends forever ~  
~ If the Lord's the Lord of them ~  
  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, this year's graduating class of Odaiba High!" *~*  
  
  
~ And a friend will not say 'Never' ~  
~ Cause the welcome will not end ~  
  
  
"Izzy I am so proud of you!" Mrs. Izumi ran up and gave her son a hug without warning.  
  
"Great job up there, son."  
  
"Heh, thanks mom. Thanks dad." Izzy breathed as his mother let go. "I'm glad that you both enjoyed it."  
  
Running down the isle, Davis practically ran into every person in his path. "Hey Izzy! Cool speech."  
  
"_Unfortunately_ I don't think I was able to record it," the aggravated girl behind him glowered. "_SOMEBODY_ kept getting in my way!"  
  
"I was _not_ in your way, Yolei!"  
  
"Yes you were!"  
  
"Uhh..." Izzy quickly bowed to his parents before maneuvering his way past his feuding friends, "I'm going to go speak with Tai and Mimi and everyone else. Be back in a few nanos!"  
  
  
~ Though it's hard to let you go ~  
~ In the Father's hands we know ~  
  
  
"We are finally done! Finished!" Tai cheered as his family and friends were gathered outside the auditorium. "Never again will I have to set foot inside a school!"  
  
"You had better mean until _college_ young man!" Mrs. Kamiya reminded him.  
  
Tai quickly stopped his small version of a victory dance with a sour look on his face, "Thanks mom. Destroy my one moment of happiness."  
  
"That's what they do best." his friend jested.  
  
"Matt..."  
  
The young man rolled his eyes, "It was a joke, Dad, and you know it."  
  
"Yeah," TK said. "You're just lucky mom didn't hear that remark, though."  
  
  
~ That a lifetime's not too long ~  
~ To live as friends ~  
  
  
"Sora you were awesome!"  
  
The new graduate appeared slightly puzzled at the compliment from her friend. "Thanks Mimi, but all I did was walk on stage and get my diploma. Izzy's the one who deserves the praise."  
  
"Nonsense!" her father quickly spoke up. "You've earned that diploma through twelve long years of hard work and dedication! Praise is something you're _definitely_ getting from us."  
  
"I guess you're right." Sora grinned. "And just think, next year it'll be Mimi's turn to have all of the attention!"  
  
Cheerfully, Mimi said, "Yep. And all of you will have to fly out to my place in order to celebrate!"  
  
Sora laughed, "Will you have enough room?"  
  
"That doesn't really matter." the other girl waved the question aside. "All that does is I'll be able to share _my_ day with the best friends I could ever have." *~*  
  
  
~ To live as friends ~  
  
  
"Hey guys!" Kari shouted above the commotion as the groups of families began leaving the school. "I need one more picture to make this day complete."  
  
"How about an entire group photo?" Cody suggested  
  
Mimi clapped her hands in agreement, "Oh, that sounds like a great idea!"  
  
"Alright then, everybody has to stand together..."  
  
  
~ Though it's hard to let you go ~  
  
  
"Dad, will you take it so I can get in there too?"  
  
Mr. Kamiya took the camera from Kari. "Sure kiddo. Okay, I need you guys to move in just a bit closer..."  
  
  
~ In the Father's hands we know ~  
  
  
"Wait a minute!" Joe cried out. Taking Davis by the arm, he pulled the younger boy from one side of the group to the other.  
  
"Hey, what did I do?!"  
  
"Nothing." he answered, directing Yolei to the direct opposite position he had Davis. "I just don't want to hear you two start bickering about something again."  
  
Yolei's face began to turn red, "Hey!"  
  
"Actually, that probably wasn't a bad idea." Ken agreed.  
  
"Oh your really nice..." the girl grimaced.  
  
  
~ That a lifetime's not too long ~  
  
  
Mr. Kamiya attempted to hold the camera steady, "Is everybody ready then? Okay.... say cheese!"  
  
  
~ To live as friends ~  
  
  
"Cheese!" came the unanimous reply from the group just before a blinding flash from the camera flew through the air. *~*  
  
  
~ No a lifetime's not too long... ~  
  
  
Taking care not to smudge the glass which shielded the treasured paper, Kari gently set the framed picture on the desk in her room. She stood a moment gazing at the expressions on all of their faces, studying each one so that she could carry the memory with her always.  
  
  
~ ...to live as friends ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dedications:  
  
- To the graduating class of 2002:  
May you always keep your dreams and have good luck in life  
- To the Senior Class at MASH:  
Believe it or not, I am going to _really_ miss you guys!  
- Yes Phil, the above statement _does_ include you  
Choir won't be the same without your humor and awesome voice  
- Sarah  
Have fun cousin. You and Matt _are_ the 'cutest couple!'  
- Herkko Hauta-Aho  
I hope you had fun while you were here. A Finish singing American patriotic songs, is that even allowed? ^_~ We'll miss ya!  
- And of course Ben, the main reason this fic was written  
Remember while you go far with your computer skillz, you've always got a friend back here in Meads. Good luck buddy! And God bless! 


End file.
